AU: Charmed! A Diffrent Taste In Life!
by CharmedHealer94
Summary: The lives of Charmed have changed to a drastic level. In which Leo is a brother and not a lover. Cole is a cousin and not a Demon and not in love with a sister. and where the charmed ones are gay! Demons want peace and elders want war? Read to find more!
1. We Need A HandyMan!

"Unknown Lust...or is it Love?"

(Heya...just a lil A/N before i go on...i own no one except Charlie! So that means if i was the maker of charmed i would be living in Hollywood...no in the middle of a big desert. Anyway... this is POSSIABLY going to be from season 1 to season 8..dont get mad if i only make it to season 5 lol i shall try my hardest! On another note this IS a girl/girl and guy/guy story...my insperation is JewWitch! the pairings...Piper/OC Phobe/Pagie Pagie isnt a sister in this story Prue/Andy and Cole/Leo. BTW..Leo has ALWAYS been their Whitelighter so they have always known him.-Charlie is the Handyman...HandeyWoman in this case but she is a Mortal but has a Witch dad and a Wood Nymph mom..the genes mixed and crossed each other out so she dosnt have ANY powers Charlie is 23 yeah i know pipers 25...so? Boy cut blonde hair and is about 5ft 7in with misty grey eyes! Loves to have kids someday grins and is more boyish then girlish.- Well thats about all i can think of for now...On With The Show!)

Chapter 1-We need a HandyMan!

"Piper! We NEED help fixing up the house weather you like it or not!" said Prue sturnly.

"But.." started Piper.

"No Buts!" stated Phobe as she walked in the Living room.

"I have already called for a handyman anyway!" Phobe said while grinning at Piper.

"Wha.." Piper was cut off yet again but this time by a door bell.

"I'LL get it!" said Prue.

When Prue made sure her sisters wern't looking she opened the door.

"Hiya. Is this the Halliwell residence?" asked the Handyman...HandyWoman aparently.

"Yes. Come in." stated Prue.

The HandyWoman...Prue checked her name tag...Charlie set her toolbox by the front door and turned to the living room where she could hear fighting.going on.

"Wait right there!" said Prue.

Prue ran into the living room and slapped both of her sisters upside the head.

"OW! What was that for?!" said Phobe and Piper at the same time.

"Because the Handyma...i mean Woman showed up and she can hear you two bickering from all the way to her car!" Said Prue.

"Oh!" Stated Piper.

Phobe looks at Prue expently.

"Well? Is she hot or not?" said an agitated Phobe.

"You'll have to find out for yourself." Prue laughed.

Phobe glared at her sister but looked around the corner anyway.

Phobe gasped then immeditly ran to Piper.

"Wow! I mean...Wow." said a turned on Phobe.

"What do you mean Wow?!" asked Piper.

"Exactly that! Just...WOW! Ya know?" stated Phobe.

Piper tip-toed (A/N i have always wanted to say that lol) to the wall then peaked around the corner only to have the handywoman look her in the eyes.

Piper immeditly pulled away from the wall and snuck back to Phobe.

"What do ya think of her?" Phobe asked while grinning.

"Wow didnt do her justice!" Grinned Piper.

Prue walked back into the room after she finished talking with Charlie.

"You two are so childish!" whispered Prue.

"Wait you seen me?" asked Piper.

Prue nodded and said "I seen both of you!"

"You seen BOTH of us?" asked Phobe.

"Yes! Didnt i Just say that? Besides even a blind man could have known you two were watching with all the giggling going on!" laughed Prue.

Piper and Phobe looked at each other and then looked at Prue.

"Did she say anything about us?" asked a VERY impaticent Piper.

Prue laughed and then stated. "You'll just have to ask her youself!"

Then Prue ran out of the room and into the hallway.

The other two sisters looked at each other then looked at where Prue just went.

Out of nowhere Prue brings the handywoman in the living room.

"These two are my sisters that i was talking about earler. Piper and Phobe." Prue said with a huge smile.

"Hi. I'm Charlie. Nice to meet you." Charlie said shyly.

Phobe shook her hand and had a premonition.

Flash of whats to come (A/N thats what a premonition will be called k!)

Piper was pushed into the wall by a mystery woman.

They were kissing like the world was going to end.

Phobe seen Piper wrap her legs around the woman and grind their hips together.

Then when the woman turned around she seen it was Charlie!

Flash Ended

Phobe gasped and told everyone she had gotten hit with a migrane.

Prue and Piper excused themselfs and followed Phobe.

"What did you see?" asked a nosie Prue.

"Well...Piper i think your going to like this.Well i seen Piper and Charlie...well...Getting it on." stated a nervous Phobe.

Piper's mouth dropped open. "WHAT?!"

"Piper! shhh! We dont want Charlie to hear!" whisperd Prue.

Just then they heard a knock on the kitchen door.

Charlie walk in and asked. "Where do you want me to start?"

Prue was about to answer when Piper told Charlie to follow her.

"This way." said a nervous Piper.

Charlie followed with out a complant and they left the kitchen.


	2. Love at first sight?

(A/N DISCLAMER! I Own NOTHING! If i did i wouldnt be writing this and i would be making a season 9 and 10! lol)

!NEXT WEEK!

When Prue and Phobe got home from shopping they seen two figures head for the stairs laughing.

When Piper seen them she froze Charlie and slipped just to land by her sisters feet.

Phobe and Prue helped her up while giggling at her sister.

"What are you two doing here?! I thought you two wouldnt be back for another 3hours!" said an aggitated Piper.

Phobe grinned then looked behide Piper to see Charlie only in jeans and a tee-shirt. "Aparently." she laughed.

"Well you guys gotta hide! My powers dont last long!" Piper said in a hurry.

"Ok! Ok! We're going...but you gotta tell us how it went!." laughed Prue while walking out the front door.

"Just Go Already!" stated Piper.

As soon as her sisters left she ran back to where she was standing and held hands with Charlie again just before she unfroze.

We all know what happens then! (grins)

!The Next Day!

Phobe and Prue just caught their sister before she ran out the door.

"Well..." said Phobe.

"Well...it was great...ok it was wonderful! But thats only the good thing..." said a shy Piper.

"What was the bad thing?" Grimmanced Prue.

"Well i kept...Freezing her" Piper flinched.

Phobe and Prue gasped."Piper you didnt!"

"Yeah.." Piper said.

"When exactly did you freeze her?" said Phobe.

"Well...The good part." grinned Piper.

Phobe was just about to reply when they seen Charlie come down in only jeans and a tee-shirt.

"Well i gotta go to work! Cya!" Prue said hurrying off.

"I gotta go to! Love ya!" Phobe said rushing after Prue.

Piper looked at Charlie as she came over to Piper and wrapped her arms around Pipers waist.

"I gotta go to." Piper said sadly.

Charlie kissed her with passion.

"mmm. If you keep kissing me like that i dont think i can leave." a grinning Piper said.

Charlie let go and kissed her on the forehead.

"Will i see you after work?" Charlie asked.

"Count on it." Grinned Piper as she left the house.

Charlie smiled then headed back up stairs.

(Well thats it for today! Cya later lovlies! Plz Review and post comment to me! Come to the Darkside! We have Cookies!)


End file.
